


Build a New Silhouette

by WorkingChemistry



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week [1]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jason’s freaking out about being pregnant, Lian is an adorable cutie who I would die for, M/M, Mpreg, No Sex, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week, Roy is a good husband that makes his mate feel safee, Surprise pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 02:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkingChemistry/pseuds/WorkingChemistry
Summary: Jason’s pregnant.Roy doesn’t know.Lian names the baby Sparkles.Fills the Pregnancy prompt for Omega Jason Todd Week.





	Build a New Silhouette

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour and a half yesterday, so don’t judge it too harshly please. Lol.
> 
> So just a bit of a culture background, a lot of times (at least in my experience) when a (literally) poor young girl gets pregnant, a lot of people will claim she did it on purpose. The supposed motives vary, but the common ones are that she’s having a baby to make sure her boyfriend won’t leave her or she’s having a baby for the child support. Jason grew up in poverty, so I’m sure he heard people say crap like that a lot. So that’s why he promises Roy he didn’t get pregnant on purpose without talking about it first. 
> 
> This used to be one of my notps, but now here we are. Preferences are a fickle, fickle thing.

Jason folds in half, hand over his mouth as he fights back a sob. When he shuts his eyes and opens them the little white stick is still there.

So are both of the lines.

His hands tremble too badly to keep hold of it and the white plastic hits the bathroom tile with a thud that feels final. That’s it. Everything will change. Roy’s going to kill him.

He does sob at that thought, tossing his head back as he tries to hold back the tears. Things were so good. They'd just mated, Lian was finally allowing him to mother her. They were still settling into life together, they’re not ready for another pup or two.

“Oh baby...” Jason’s hand finds his flat stomach and he rubs it apologetically. “What are we going to do?”

Already Jason feels a strong desire to protect the life just settling into his abdomen. He knows he doesn’t have to keep it, but he wants to with a fierceness that scares him.

Roy probably won’t care, at the very least he’s not going to blame Jason, but he’s more terrified at the idea of a lukewarm response than he is of a furious one. He grew up with a sire who didn’t particularly want him, and even after his death and all that came with it, the sting of not being wanted hurts the most. No pup of his will grow up being merely tolerated.

“I love you already.” Jason whispers harshly through his tears. “I’m so sorry, pup. You deserve better than me. I’m gonna stop smoking, I’ll make you the biggest nests. If he doesn’t want you, I’ll get us an apartment or something. You and me against everyone else.”

It sounds like a lonely life for a little pup. Maybe Bruce will take him back if he swears off killing. He’d do it, if it’ll keep his pup safe. As it is, he’s gonna have to stop going out as Red Hood anyway. He can’t risk the danger to his pup, pups maybe.

He’s not ready for this.

Knocking at the bathroom door startles him to his feet. He stares at the the door with horror as he watches the knob jiggle.

“Jay? You okay in there, babe? Lian said you’ve been in there for a while.”

Jason tries to open his mouth. He can’t. The only noise that comes out is a heavy whine.

“Can you open the door Jay?”

He can’t even make a whine come out this time. Jason feels frozen to the ground. His limbs are heavy and cold, the blood and warmth drained out of him. What is he going to say to Roy? How do you tell your husband that you accidentally got pregnant with his child without asking him?

“Okay. That’s okay.” He can hear Roy slide to the ground. “You’re safe here, Jaybird. I’ll stand guard until you feel safe to come out, yeah?”

Jason sobs, hand on his throat trying to choke it back. He doesn’t deserve his good and kind husband. How is he going to leave Roy? What other alpha would be half as understanding when their mate locks themselves in the bathroom.

Roy just continues to speak, telling Jason about his day. He’s making something in their garage and Jason’s kind of lost by the vague jargon, but it sounds like something for one of Lian’s friends. A prosthetic of some kind. A leg he thinks.

Gradually the panic fades away enough that he can make his way over to the door with jerky steps. He presses his forehead to the door, one hand landing on the doorknob.

He can’t make himself open it.

There’s only a moments pause to see if he’s coming out before Roy continues laying out his plans for the project. Jason tries to convince himself that an alpha who cares this much about a little beta child with one leg will surely care about his own children, even if he doesn’t particularly want them at first.

He forces his numb fingers to turn the door handle.

Roy is waiting to wrap him up in his arms. His warm alpha scent, smoky ash mixed with the tang of metal, winds around him like a fluffy blanket. Strong calloused fingers stroke through Jason’s hair, over his cheeks. They rock together in a gentle sway while Jason tries to salvage his fraying nerves. “Shhh, Jaybird. I’m here. I’m here.”

Jason clings to him tighter. Sure he’s here now, but what if he leaves? Jason can’t be a single parent. He’s barely a decent stepparent. Single parenting is hard, it killed his mother and Roy was hurting for so long before he got his life back together.

It’s doable, but it’s hard and Jason wants his mate.

”What happened, baby? Was it something at the store?”

The pet name is too much. Jason chokes down another sob, hunching just a little to hide his face in the crook of Roy’s neck. There’s a hint of fear now, but mostly Jason’s mate smells like comfort.

“I want to help, but I don’t know what’s wro—oh.”

Too late Jason remembers the pregnancy test he left laying on the tile, and the other two resting on the sink. He pulls back from Roy, apologies bubbling up and out.

Roy tears his gaze from the bathroom to look at Jason, his expression cautious. “Jason... is that—“

For a moment the only thing that comes out is a croak. Jason swallows and tries again. “We’re pregnant.”

“A-are you sure?” Roy’s scent warms like fire as he cups Jason’s face. His wide smile is goofy and crooked. “We’re gonna have a baby?“

“At least one.” Jason doesn’t dare to let himself hope. “I’m sorry I didn’t—I didn’t mean to— I swear I took my pills.”

“I—“ The smile drops immediately and Roy’s gaze turns searching. It’s intense and makes Jason feel seen down to every last freckle. “Do you want a baby, Jaybird?”

There aren’t words to express just how badly he wants this little thing growing inside him. Desperate to make Roy understand regardless, he takes one of his archer’s deft hands and presses it to his stomach. “Please.”

“Okay.” Roy leaves his palm there, warming Jason’s skin, as he presses a kiss to Jason’s forehead, nose, lips. “We’re gonna have a baby, Jay.”

“I know.” The sob that catches in Jason’s throat is a happy one now. He’s going to blame all of these tears on the hormones when Roy gathers his wits enough to tease him. “I know. Roy. I’m pregnant.”

The wide grin is back. Roy gives a loud whoop and deadlifts Jason into the air, as though he doesn’t have fifty pounds on the alpha, to swing him in a circle. Instead putting him back on the ground, Roy sweeps Jason up into a bridal carry and nuzzles his cheek. “You’re already the best mama I could ask for my pups. I’m going to spoil you rotten.”

Jason flushes and tries to squirm to the ground. He’s the most feared ruler of the underground; he has no business blushing like a young omega. No matter just how gooey Roy’s promises, whispered in his deep alpha voice, make him.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Roy teases, stealing first one kiss and then another as he carries Jason down the hallway to their bedroom. He settles Jason on the bed and crawls overtop to straddle him. “None of that. Spoiled. Rotten.”

“Do I get to spoil him too?” Lian chirps.

Both parents startle from their less than pg kiss. Unfortunately Roy bears the brunt of it, getting a kick to his stomach as Jason scrambles back and tries to pull his shirt down. He feels like he’s left gasping for air.

Fortunately Roy recovers quickly though, and reaches for Lian. “Darn right you get to spoil him too. C’mere. Family cuddle time.”

“I wanna cuddle the baby.” The little girl scrambles onto the bed and carefully lays herself down on top of a half propped up Jason. She gives Roy a baleful look as she wraps her arms around Jason’s abdomen. “Uncle Timmy says you gotta be gentle with a baby tummy, Daddy. You can’t sit on JayJay’s tummy anymore.”

“Sorry, sweetheart.” Roy and Jason share a fond look as the alpha crawls across the bed to lay down with them. “Thank you for looking out for your baby sibling.”

“You’re welcome, Daddy.” She looks up at Jason. “If he gives you trouble, lemme know. I’ll take care‘a him for you.”

“Thank you, Lian.” Jason strokes his fingers through her tangled hair. It doesn’t matter how many times he brushes it, a few hours later it’s matted again. She gets the curly texture from Roy’s red curls. “I’ll make sure to come to you with any complaints.”

Lian giggles and presses her head into his touch. “Can I name the baby?”

“You can suggest names.” Roy leaves no room for argument. “But JayJay and I get to pick.”

“Mmph.” She blows up her cheeks in annoyance at Roy before ducking her head to whisper at Jason’s stomach. “I’m gonna call you Sparkles.”

Jason swallows down his laughter at Lian’s indignance and lets her father sneak another kiss overtop her head. Once they’ve pulled back, he settles in against his husband’s chest and lets Roy’s deep purr echoed by Lian’s softer one lull him into a content haze. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from I’ll Keep You Safe by Sleeping at Last.


End file.
